


lucky

by cettevieestbien



Series: semi/modern stucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Modern Bucky, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's in a jail cell again, this time not because of his cousin Brock. And he's not alone - there's a real-life Avenger in the cell with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii! Here I am again. I will never get tired of this beautiful, beautiful trope.
> 
> Based on this prompt: waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool au

It’s really no surprise to anyone that Bucky is in a holding cell again. In fact, Bucky expects that when Peggy and Angie come to get him, they’ll just tsk at him and move on. It’s never big crimes, don’t get him wrong. Usually, he’s being blamed for something his cousin Brock did and put on him.

 

This time though, it was just a mix up, not involving Brock. He, apparently, looks like some crazy drug dealer. Only after locking him up did they realize he was not, in fact, their guy. But he’s still sitting in this goddamn cell.

 

He still has to be signed out, though luckily, there is no bail price.

 

Not so luckily, Bucky is not alone in the cell. 

 

The other guy looks way too “vague and familiar” for Bucky’s tastes. He’s big, dorito-shaped and pointing puppy-eyes at the cell floor. He’d been dragged in about two seconds after Bucky, stared at him for all of three nanoseconds, and then planted his eyes to the ground.

 

Bucky’s kind of worried he’s gonna explode. There’s so much tension in his body, it’s a real possibility.

 

Bucky can’t help it - “so, what are you in for?”

 

The guy looks up at him like he’s shocked or something. He clears his throat. “I got in a fight. You?”

 

“Oh, they thought I was a drug dealer.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

“Nope,” Bucky pops the ‘p’. “I’m Bucky.”

 

“Steve.” He looks a little shocked again.

 

Bucky nods. “What’s your bail?”

 

“No bail.”

 

Bucky feels his eyebrows raise at the new information. “What, are you a vet or something?

 

“Yeah, something.” Steve looks towards him for a moment, then looks back down to the ground. 

 

There’s an awkward silence. Bucky hates those.

 

“Why do you look familiar? There wasn’t a Steve in my unit, so I know it’s not from there.”

 

Steve’s shoulders go up a little, like he thinks Bucky’s a threat he needs to protect himself from. “Uh, I’m an Avenger?”

 

Bucky pauses. He can see it, if he’s looking. There’s no real, outward difference now, but he sees it. “Yeah? Well, thanks for New York. I almost died trying to get my sister over the bridge.”

 

Steve looks up at him. “Is she okay?”

 

Bucky nods. “Yeah, thanks to you guys.” They stare for a long, long moment. “How many times have you broken your nose?”

 

Steve gives him a small smile. Bucky just tries not to clap a hand over his mouth and cry at the unfairness of his life. 

 

“Lost count after ten.” He taps it lightly, and Bucky thinks,  _ oh shit _ .

 

“Damn. For me, it’s only been twice. But then, I don’t go out and get into fights a lot, so….” He lets his sentence drop off and smiles at Steve’s laugh.

 

“And here I thought we had a lot in common.” Steve gives Bucky a Definitely Not Straight smile, and Bucky reciprocates immediately. 

 

“Well, sure we do. Criminals, ex-vets, broken noses and sass. But do we like the same kind of ice cream?”

 

The look Bucky gets speaks to Bucky’s horny, lovesick soul. 

 

“I like that new stuff, rainbow sherbet. You?” Steve leans back into the corner of the cell, widening his stance. Bucky sees it as an invitation to continue.

 

He gives a slow smile. “Same.” Then he winks a fake-saucy wink, and Steve laughs again. He’s leaning forward in a heartbeat, planning on nutting up and asking for a number or offering his own - Steve may be a celeb, but he’s cute and seems interested, and hell, it won’t hurt to ask - when the guard comes around.

 

“James Barnes, you got two girls here to give you a ride back home.” He unlocks the cell, and opens it up wide, which has never happened before. Usually, these doors are opened in slits so other guys can’t get out. But then, the cop looks so damned starstruck, it makes sense it’s so open.

 

And not fifteen minutes earlier, Bucky was ready and raring to go. Now, he hesitates. Then - “hey pal, can I use your pen?”

 

The cop nods absently, not taking his eyes off of Steve, who stares at Bucky with a look Bucky can’t read.

 

Bucky takes the pen carefully and then stalks over to Steve. He grabs the hero’s hand and writes his number on it, with a quiet, “do what you want with it, that’s fine. But I’d like to continue our conversation.”

 

He debates a kiss on the cheek, but decides it’s too forward and too fast. He gives the pen back, and doesn’t wait for the man to close the door to keep walking.

 

Peggy and Angie see him as soon as he enters the room. Angie gripes and pretends to hit him, while Peggy just tsks.

 

Neither comment on his stupid grin, luckily.  _ At least something went right _ , he thinks.

 

And later, when he gets a text from a blocked number asking about ice cream, he thinks,  _ maybe my luck is turning around _ , as he answers it.


End file.
